Prior art drop-on-demand printers incorporate a supply of print media and employ a print media feed mechanism to transport the print media past the printhead or printheads to effect printing onto the print media. Our co-pending application (AP43) entitled “Manually Moveable Printer with Speed Sensor” discloses a portable, hand-held drop-on-demand inkjet printer having a fixed printhead. The printer can print an image onto a sheet external to the printer by passing the casing of the printer over and across the print media as the nozzles of the printhead eject ink.
During non-use periods of the printer, a capping device seals the printhead from the surrounding atmosphere to prevent evaporation of ink and the consequential blockage of the nozzles.
The present application is directed to specific capping arrangements for portable printers, particularly, though not exclusively, for portable printers of the type disclosed in co-pending application AP43, the contents of which are specifically incorporated herein by cross-reference.
Co-Pending Applications
Various methods, systems and apparatus relating to the present invention are disclosed in the following co-pending applications filed by the applicant or assignee of the present invention simultaneously with the present application:
PCT/AU03/00154PCT/AU03/00151PCT/AU03/00150PCT/AU03/00145PCT/AU03/00153PCT/AU03/00152PCT/AU03/00168PCT/AU03/00169PCT/AU03/00170PCT/AU03/00162PCT/AU03/00146PCT/AU03/00159PCT/AU03/00171PCT/AU03/00149PCT/AU03/00167PCT/AU03/00158PCT/AU03/00147PCT/AU03/00166PCT/AU03/00164PCT/AU03/00163PCT/AU03/00165PCT/AU03/00160PCT/AU03/00157PCT/AU03/00148PCT/AU03/00156PCT/AU03/00155The disclosures of these co-pending applications are incorporated herein by cross-reference.Related Patent Applications and Patents
6566858633194662469706442525PCT/AU01/0014109/505951PCT/AU01/0013968169686757832PCT/AU01/00140PCT/AU00/007416238044PCT/AU00/00742642566162276526213588621358962311636247795639458162446916257704641616862206946257705624779462346106247793626430662413426247792626430762542206234611630252862835826239821633854762477966557977639060363628436293653631210762276536234609623804061884156227654620998962477916336710621715364161676243113628358162477906260953626746962735446309048642019664435586439689637898968481816634735PCT/AU98/00550PCT/AU00/00095639060563221956612110648008964607786305788PCT/AU00/001726426014PCT/AU00/003386364453PCT/AU00/003396457795PCT/AU00/005816315399PCT/AU00/005806338548PCT/AU00/005826540319PCT/AU00/005876328431PCT/AU00/005886328425PCT/AU00/005896991320PCT/AU00/003416595624PCT/AU00/00340PCT/AU00/007496417757PCT/AU01/013327095309PCT/AU01/013186854825PCTIAU00/007507075677PCT/AU00/007516428139PCT/AU00/007526575549PCT/AU01/00502PCT/AU00/005836383833PCT/AU02/01120PCT/AU00/005936464332PCT/AU00/00333PCT/AU00/015136428142PCT/AU00/005906390591PCT/AU00/005917018016PCT/AU00/005926328417PCT/AU00/005846322194PCT/AU00/005856382779PCT/AU00/005866629745PCT/AU00/015146565193PCT/AU00/015156609786PCT/AU00/015166609787PCT/AU00/015176439908PCT/AU00/015126684503PCT/AU00/007536755513PCT/AU00/005946409323PCT/AU00/005956281912PCT/AU00/005966604810PCT/AU00/005976318920PCT/AU00/005986488422PCT/AU01/013216655786PCT/AU01/013226457810PCT/AU01/013236485135PCT/AU00/005166795215PCT/AU00/0051709/575109PCT/AU00/005116859289PCT/AU00/007546977751PCT/AU00/007556398332PCT/AU00/007566394573PCT/AU00/007576622923